


[Vid] Going Out of My Head

by valoise



Category: Rubber (2010)
Genre: Exploding Heads, Fanvids, Interspecies stalking, Obsession, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of the tire from sentience, to obsession to murderous rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Going Out of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in the Vividcon Challenge, 2016. Music by Little Anthony and the Imperials.


End file.
